


In the War Room

by masulevin



Series: Dragon Age NSFW Prompts [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Confident Cullen Rutherford, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, War Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masulevin/pseuds/masulevin
Summary: Prompt: "Doggy style in the war room, pairing of your choice? :D"Cullen and Inquisitor Trevelyan get some work done after a war table meeting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally filled [on my tumblr](http://ma-sulevin.tumblr.com/post/153667819971/doggy-style-in-the-war-room-pairing-of-your).

He hasn’t been able to keep his eyes off of her this whole meeting. Every time Josephine or Leliana speaks, his eyes flit to meet theirs before inevitably being pulled back to Asha.

His eyes rake up and down her form, taking in the soft swell of her breasts, the curve of her hips and waist, the little hollow in the base of her throat. He wants to touch her, to run his hands over her body, to show her just how lovely she really is.

As the meeting wears on, she starts to fidget in place. She chews on her lip the way she does when she’s nervous, her cheeks turn red, and she presses her thighs together in a way that she hopes no one else notices.

But Cullen does. He watches her squirm under his attention and fights to hide his smirk, thinking of all the other ways he can make her squirm under his touch.

When Josephine finally calls an end to the meeting, she and Leliana exchange a glance that Asha and Cullen miss. The two women slip from the War Room, arm in arm, heads bent together as they whisper about the couple they’re leaving behind.

As soon as the door shuts behind them, Cullen’s around the table in front of Asha. He leans against her, hands resting against the table on either side of her, hemming her in. She bites her lip harder, but he leans in to press his against hers, stopping her motion.

She opens her mouth immediately, allowing his tongue to delve inside of her, tasting her, making her wetness pool at her core.

When she shudders against him, he pulls his gloves off and lays them gently on the table before gripping her waist firmly. She keens, arching against him, her hands tangling in the fur of his collar.

He growls against her mouth and bites her lips before pulling away, spinning her around so that her back is against him. She can feel his arousal pressing through his trousers against her ass, and she grinds back against him, pulling another growl from his chest.

He wraps one hand around her throat for just a moment before slipping it down, over her breasts and over her stomach. He ghosts his fingers down to where her thighs meet, then back up to pull at her trouser ties.

They come undone easily under his skilled fingers, and he pushes her pants down below her knees. She kicks out of them, pulling one foot free, leaving her slipper on the cold stone floor. 

He presses her against the table, one hand on her upper back, pushing her until she’s bent over the map. Her nose is level with the pin resting on the Fallow Mire, but she doesn’t have time to think about it before Cullen is using his free hand to push his trousers down too.

He grips his cock at the base, guiding it between her legs. He hisses as the tip traces through her slick, showing him that she’s been thinking of this just as long as he has.

He slides into her slowly, his pace agonizing, until his hips are flush against her cheeks. He sighs softly, tracing his fingers down her back to grip her hips. She braces herself against the table, ready for him, and he immediately begins moving within her.

He moves fast, pulling out before thrusting into her. The markers rattle on the table, but their eyes are closed tight against the sensations. Cullen thrusts again, harder, squeezing her hips tight enough to leave finger-shaped bruises along her hipbones.

He moves again and again, shifting his stance until he hits her just right, making her cry out loudly. He shushes her and she buries her face in her shoulder, biting her lips to keep down each screaming cry that his thrusts want to pull from her.

He huffs, moving one hand from her waist to the table, leaning over her as he thrusts harder. The table legs screech against the stone floor as they move, and Cullen barks out a laugh as he continues fucking Asha as hard as she can.

Her knees give out and he has to wrap his arms around her waist to hold her up when she finally comes, shattering with an intensity that she’s never known before. She can’t hold back the scream that tears from her throat, echoing around the room as wave after wave washes over her, shaking her.

Cullen can’t wait another moment, thrusting erratically as the feeling of her walls constricting around him pushes him over the edge too. He fills her, leaning forward to press his forehead against her back as he comes, a gutteral groan the only sound that he makes.

He stays leaned against her for several moments as they catch their breath, softening inside her. He pulls away from her, quickly tucking himself back in his pants before offering Asha a hand as well.

She pulls her pants up without his assistance and then wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him down. She presses her lips to his in a bruising kiss, nipping at his bottom lip before pulling away.

“Commander,” she murmurs, voice hoarse. “This was quite the enlightening meeting. I have more questions for you, though. Perhaps we should continue this in my quarters?”

His smirk matches her own. “As you wish, Inquisitor.”


End file.
